Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensing device and methods for forming the same, and in particular to a biometric sensing device formed by a wafer-level packaging process.
Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important step in the fabrication of an electronic product. Chip packages not only protect the chips therein from outer environmental contaminants, but they also provide electrical connection paths between electronic elements inside and those outside of the chip packages. A chip package with a sensing function and other electronic components are usually bonded together on a circuit board. As a result, a sensing device is formed. The sensing device is further combined into an electronic product.
However, the conventional processes of forming a sensing device are complicated and have a low yield. The sensing device is usually recessed from the shell of an electronic product, making it inconvenient to use. Furthermore, if the sensing chip or chip package is damaged or fails, the whole device will not work.
Thus, there exists a need to develop a novel sensing device and methods for forming the same capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.